


A Boar Costume For Halloween and Foreplay!

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2016 Fics [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Ableist Language, F/M, Foreplay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Race To The Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Is this your idea of foreplay?” Hiccup asked.“Maybe. Put on the costume. For Halloween!” Ruffnut replied. “And for foreplay!” She threw up her arm and pointed at the sky.





	A Boar Costume For Halloween and Foreplay!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in October 2016 for the HTTYD Rarepair Week 2016 prompt, "Halloween." 
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, but is not connected to any specific episode. I make references to the first movie, Gift of the Night Fury, Defenders of Berk: **Cast Out Part 1** , and Race to the Edge: **A Time to Skrill** within this fic.

Tuffnut once said he was good with fabrics. So, Hiccup supposed that fact explained why Ruffnut had a boar costume. Her brother made it, he presumed.

Ruffnut kept saying something about ‘Halloween.’ Whatever that was.

Was she Loki’ing him? Probably, right?

“Put the costume on, Hiccup,” Ruffnut said. “You’re gonna be the boar.”

“Ruffnut, what do you even want to do with me in a boar costume?” Hiccup asked.

“Lots of things,” she admitted. She had a grin on her face. The same look on her face when she had told him several years ago that he was crazy and that she liked that.

“Like?” Hiccup prompted. He had a feeling he knew what she wanted to do with him in a boar costume.

“I could wrestle you,” she said. “I tackled you that one time. When Tuff thought you were a Dragon Hunter.”

Hiccup shook his head and scoffed, remembering that particular incident. He ended up on the bottom of a literal pile of Dragon Riders. They weren’t even having an orgy or anything like that.

“But why?” he asked.

“For Dragon’s Edge entertainment! I want to wrestle you while you wear the costume. Maybe while the others watch. See if you get a boner,” Ruffnut said.

“And if I do get a boner?” Hiccup asked. He couldn’t help but grin at the thought of what might happen after that.

Ruffnut literally licked her lips, a grin appearing on her face immediately afterwards. It was simultaneously predatory and also very hot.

“Make use of said boner, then?” Hiccup replied.  

She nodded.

“Is this your idea of foreplay?” Hiccup asked.

“Maybe. Put on the costume. For Halloween!” Ruffnut replied. “And for foreplay!” She threw up her arm and pointed at the sky.

Again, with that ‘Halloween’ thing. Well, if it got them physical with each other, then so be it.

And thus, he wore a gray tunic and pants with a headband with little fabric ears. Hiccup was pretty sure the fabric for the ears was originally part of the pant leg.

For Halloween? Sure, whatever. For foreplay? Better.

“I feel ridiculous,” Hiccup said.

“Chill out!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “You look fine. You’re not gonna wear it long anyway, so quit complaining.”

A moment’s pause.

“I’ll be back,” Ruffnut said. “Stay here.”

“Are you bringing back the others to watch or…?” Hiccup asked.

She left him standing in the first floor of his hut. His door was still open. Where did she go?

He looked over at the wall with Toothless’ tail fin prosthetics and then down at Toothless, who was asleep near said wall. He pondered waking Toothless; maybe they could flee from—

“SURPRISE!” Ruffnut exclaimed as she tackled him, her body hitting him at the exact moment she said those words. He yelped.

They fell to the ground, and Ruffnut quickly had maneuvered so that she was sitting right on top of his groin, straddling him.

“Hey,” she said, grinning.

He groaned. “Hi, Ruff,” Hiccup replied. “You’re sitting on me.”

“I know. That’s the point. Now let’s roll around, wrestle, whatever.”

She pressed downward against his groin.

He sighed. That felt nice. He suspected a boner would appear very soon.

“Bring your face closer,” Hiccup said.

“You wanna kiss me, Hiccup?” Ruffnut asked, a grin on her face. She leaned forward so that they were nose to nose.

“Yes,” he whispered, huskily. He leaned up so that their lips met, and he kissed her briefly, before grabbing her waist and rolling with her so that he was now on top of her.

“Hey!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“You wanted to roll around!” Hiccup retorted. “Foreplay, right?”

She grinned in that hot, predatory way and then made them roll around again, so that she was on top again.

She leaned down, touched her nose with his and then moved her lips to his ears.

“Mm, I’m on top,” Ruffnut whispered. “You want me riding you?”

“Oh gods,” Hiccup gulped. He took a deep breath. But all he could think of was that image.

She pressed down.

“You have a boner,” Ruffnut whispered, her breath on his ear.

“Yes, yes, I do,” Hiccup whispered. He then added a little louder, “Let’s go upstairs. Now.”


End file.
